


dernière danse

by whyiseverynametaken69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk George, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Partying, Song Lyrics, Swearing, borderline smut???, breakup fling, french song inspo, hookup, lowkey smut????, sapnap gets bitches, so does callahan, tagging is hard tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyiseverynametaken69/pseuds/whyiseverynametaken69
Summary: Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuitGeorge feels his breath mingle around his ear as he leans in towards his neck.Je danse avec le vent, la pluieA shudder shoots up George’s spine as hands grip his hips.Un peu d'amour, un brin de mielBeing pulled flushed against the larger, George throws his head back onto his shoulder.Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse---------------------------AU where Sapnap, Callahan and George all go clubbing to help George get over a breakup. George and Dream basically makeout.(goes with the song Dernière Danse by Indila)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Dream and George have both stated they are ok with shipping and fanfics but if they express any discomfort with it I will not hesitate to take it down. Please note that these are real people and this is strictly based on their personas and for entertainment.

“I just don’t understand why we can’t stay in for one more night,” George asks Sapnap with a groan. Sapnap has been trying to get him out of the cramped apartment for weeks. George’s most recent breakup has left him in a slump, where he does nothing but play Minecraft and sleep till 3 pm. 

Sapnap just rolls his eyes and grabs George by the wrist off the couch, “because,” he tugs his arm harder one last time, “this is just sad, dude. You sit on this couch day after day when you could be out in the real world getting bitches.” George lets out a dry scoff as he gets off the couch to see Sapnap grinning. He looks over to Callahan sitting on the armchair for help only for him to give a half-hearted shrug that says “ _he’s right you know_ ”.

As much as he hates to admit it, George knows he has to get out of the house at one point. He hasn’t seen grass since… who knows when. His hair hasn’t been washed in at least a week, he’s worn the same pair of sweatpants for 3 days, only changing when he spilt water on them, and the last time he shaved is a mystery to the world. Getting out and cleaning up would definitely be a good first step. 

As if accepting defeat, George throws his arms up and groans in the most dramatic way saying “Fine. One night though. And we have to be home before 2, I still have a video to upload.” Sapnap turns to Callahan and punches the air quickly with a hushed “yes”. Turning back to face George he agrees to the terms and looks him up and down, scanning him with his eyes. _What the hell is he looking at_ , George wonders.

“You look like shit, man.” Sapnap finally blurts out with a chuckle. Callahan chokes back a laugh, which earns a sharp glare from George. Eyes darting back to Sapnap, he gives him a sharp jab in the arm. “That,” George says turning away to take a shower, “was just uncalled for.” Sapnap only chuckles, holding his arm in pain, and sits back down on the couch. 

As George enters the bathroom to get cleaned up, he turns on the light and takes a good hard look in the mirror. He cannot believe he’s been living his life looking this rough. Shaking his head, as if the thoughts would go away, he turns the shower on the hottest it can go. _Sap might’ve been right_ , he thinks taking one last glance in the mirror before stepping in the scalding shower. 

\---

George regrets agreeing so much. God, why would he ever agree to something so extreme so soon? He wishes nothing more than to go back to his cozy apartment and eat crap food with his best friends. _This was stupid, oh my god why did I do this, I just wanna go home_ , George thinks as he drags his feet against the pavement.

The dark sky is illuminated with blinding light and neon colours. Bright purple and green, although it looks yellow, light fills George’s eyes as the three approach the club. Sapnap notices George’s pace slowing down and doubles back and throws an arm around him in comfort.

“George, after tonight you will be a whole new man. You will no longer be this sad, pathetic, rather upsetting…” Sapnap starts only to be cut off by George’s glare. “Anyways, you get the point. You’ll be fine, man. Just… let loose a bit.” He continues with a small shoulder shimmy. George chuckles at this, only for it to turn into a full-on laugh as Sapnap continues dancing outside the club surrounded by people. All the anxiety George had before has suddenly melted away and he gets in line with Callahan and Sapnap waiting for the bouncer to let them in. 

30 minutes pass by when the group is next to be let in. George has been flipping through the same 3 apps on his phone as Sapnap and Callahan send 8Ball back and forth. Before he can realize it, George is being yanked by the wrist and dragged into the dimly lit club. The change in atmosphere is quite dramatic as he can now feel the bass from the music throughout his chest. His eyes adjust to the dimness as he pockets his phone and tugs free from Sapnaps grasp. 

The three stand at the entrance for a few seconds taking in the space. With the bar on their left and a raised VIP section on their right, most of the building is designated to a large dance floor dead centre. Leather chairs and couches line the back wall with private lounges in both back corners. Huge speakers are scattered along the walls with two main ones right next to the DJ. 

Before George can fully grasp the situation, his two friends have left his side and George is standing alone. _Thanks, guys. Just how I wanted tonight to go_. He rubs his eyes and sighs, although nobody would’ve heard seeing as the music is so incredibly loud. While thinking if he should just turn around and head home, his eye catches on someone chatting away in the VIP section.

Dressed in a navy suit with a white dress shirt unbuttoned slightly, sits a man with dirty blond hair. Slightly slouched in an armchair, legs slightly spread, he holds a short glass filled with an amber liquid. Although the club is dimly lit, George can make out bright eyes and a sharp jawline. George’s eyebrows raise a smidge as his eyes slightly widen, _goddamn_. 

George recollects his thoughts and pulls out his phone, about to press the Uber app when his shoulder is wracked by a drunk body slamming into it. The stranger apologizes and stumbles away, leaving George standing there to pick up the pieces of their interaction. He bends down to pick up his phone that flew out of his hand, only to see the screen shattered and it not turning on. He spams the ON button a couple more times before throwing his head back with a sigh. Tonight could not be going worse. He figures out that it’s too far of a walk to get back alone, he might as well stay and wait to bump into Sapnap or Callahan eventually. The last time he checked, it was around 11:15. If they were leaving at 2, he could surely last 3 hours… right?

He makes his way over to the bar on his left and finds a stool which will, undoubtedly, become his new best friend for the night. Waving the bartender over, George orders a round of shots. _What a sad sight this must be_. Knocking back shot after shot, George continues to drink alone until he starts to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Feeling a slight buzz, he orders and drinks one more round of tequila shots and makes his way to the dance floor. _Dancing alone too, huh? Could you get any lamer_? He pushes those thoughts out of his head, fully feeling the effects of the shots. Slowly, but surely, he stumbled himself over to the floor. It wasn’t long until he was bumped and tossed around by drunk, sweaty bodies but George was too drunk to care at this point.

He lightly dances along to some shitty pop song the DJ is playing, occasionally singing along to the words. His chest is still filled with the heavy bass he felt earlier in the night. It isn’t long until his eyes catch the ones he saw before. Something is different from the last time though. The eyes are looking back at him. Georges breathes hitches as the two maintain eye contact.

This exchange ends, however, when George’s ears pick up on the new song. As if like a bunny, he whips his head around to the source of the music only to find he heard correctly. One of his favourite songs, although in a different language, begins to play through the heavily based speakers. The staccato notes at the beginning peak his interests as George forms a new mission in his head; _Get his name_. 

Whipping his eyes back over to the stranger, George gains sudden confidence. A smirk grows on his face as the French lyrics fill his ears. Getting lost in the music his hips start to sway. Shutting his eyes to allow himself to be fully immersed. Arms raising above his head, hanging in the air, then dropping. Shoulders rolling backward and forward to the rhythm. Moments pass before George finally opens his eyes to see the strangers still locked on him. This time, with a new fire.

The man rises from his chair, eyes still locked on George, and makes his way to the steps of the VIP area. The bouncer of the sections lifts the rope, allowing him to walk down the steps and to the dance floor. His pace is slow with a strong posture. George finally gets a good look at the man as he steadily approaches him. The song in the background cannot be louder than George’s heartbeat right now. The two make eye contact throughout the entire process and don’t break it until George is bumped into yet again, stumbling over. 

This throws George through a loop as he is suddenly disoriented, spinning around trying to recapture those same piercing eyes he craves. Shit, way to go. George continues to look through the sea of people, vision hazed from the intoxication. He begins to feel like giving up when he feels a presence standing directly behind him. George has a feeling he knows who it is. 

_Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit_

George feels his breath mingle around his ear as he leans in towards his neck.

_Je danse avec le vent, la pluie_

A shudder shoots up George’s spine as hands grip his hips.

_Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_

Being pulled flushed against the larger, George throws his head back onto his shoulder.

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

The music continues in their ears as they sway together as one. Large hands tracing up and down George’s side as the latter’s reach behind and grip his neck. George’s breath slowly becomes laboured as the contact ensues. Due to the proximity, the man was able to hear the sigh and breath escape from the other’s mouth. He slyly smirked and tightened his grip on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Again resulting in a slight gasp. The two now pressed together closer than necessary. 

_Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

George’s cheeks are on fire. He wonders if the stranger can feel the warmth emitting from his face. With the man tucked into the crook of his neck, George feels a sense of security. Continuing in this position, the man takes it upon himself to start peppering George’s neck with small kisses. This action leads to an audible groan from George. He can feel the man smile into his neck as he continues. 

The small kisses end up leading to sucks and bites, followed by licks to soothe the skin. George, trying his best to not full-blown moan on the dance floor, breathes even heavier, wriggling under the man’s strong grip. Finally, a sensitive spot is discovered on his neck and George cannot contain the noise. Due to the music, nobody heard except the two of them. Like a secret. 

_Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit_

George whips his head around before this goes any farther. He raises his eyes to meet the mans.

_Je danse avec le vent, la pluie_

The two hold eye contact, George being towered over. Both eyes fuelled with passion and breaths mingling. 

_Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_

  
“Never got your name” George utters with a shaky breath. His heart is pounding and his breath short. 

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

There’s a pause. “Dream.”

Before either could comprehend, lips smash together and George’s hands are gripping his cheeks. Dream’s hand flies back to its original position at his waist, pulling them back together. Lips connecting, eyes shut, and eyebrows furrowed. George drowns in Dream’s touch. The heat from George’s face is sure to be felt by the other. George’s hand travels to Dream’s hair, pulling at his locks in an act of pleasure. The shorter releases another groan, earning a grin from Dream. George feels high on this. He’s flying. 

_Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole_

Things only escalate from here. George’s hand is grabbed as he is dragged off the dance floor. Stumbling after the taller man, passing vast amounts of people. George could’ve sworn he saw Sapnap and Callahan give him a thumbs-up as the two continued walking towards the back of the VIP section. Dream continued to lead George through a door that led to private rooms. George barely had a minute to understand his surroundings before Dream shutting the door and pinning him against a wall.

Standing there for a minute, breaths interlocking and eyes staring, Dream raised a hand to George’s face and swiped a thumb along the bottom of his lip, parting them slightly. As if reading his mind, George took the thumb in his mouth and began to suck. Dream’s grip on the other’s jaw only strengthened. The eye contact between this exchange made everything ten times more intense. More intimate.

George continued to suck until finally releasing to speak.   
“George.” He muttered face flushed red.

Processing what he was talking about, Dream moved his hand from his jaw to chin, tilting it upwards. 

“Well, _George_ ,” He said leaning in towards his ear, his breath hot on George’s earlobes. “How about we take this elsewhere? Somewhere more… special” he utters just above a whisper.

George inhales sharply and holds his breath, almost forgetting to exhale.

“That is unless you don’t want to continue?” Dream teases pulling away from the shorter, resulting in an almost immediate reaction of _nononononono_. George lunges forward wrapping his hands around the back of Dream’s neck, interlocking his hands together. Kissing the other’s lips passionately, Georges places light kisses along his jaw before whispering into his ear.

“Lead the way, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... how we feeling? prolly wont make a second chapter bc I cannot write smut-  
> also sorry if this is ass, 1am writing plus I am tired 
> 
> enjoy tho hehe ;)


End file.
